


Принадлежать

by tier_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пачка сигарет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принадлежать

Вероятно, кроме Майкрофта, никто не замечает этих, казалось бы лежащих на поверхности, вещей. Вероятно, потому, что, каждый, хоть раз увидевший Шерлока, испытывает желание им обладать. Иногда для того, чтобы иметь возможность сломать его, как слишком красивую игрушку. Это нюансы. В остатке всегда одно: жажда обладания.  
Майкрофту смешно. Только он один знает, скорее даже находит в себе силы принять, неприглядную правду. Шерлок отдается, но никому не принадлежит.  
И речь не о сексе – нет, его брат не опустится до таких примитивных вещей. Шерлок отдается, вглядываясь в очередную жертву своего неуемного разума. Вот он приближается, щурит глаза, склоняется непереносимо близко, ноздри дрожат от судорожного вдоха. Он весь в этой устремленности к объекту своего интереса, для него не существует больше ничего вокруг. Секунда – и загадка разгадана. Детектив отстраняется, наотмашь ударяя умозаключениями, а несчастный, удостоившийся его интереса, стоит, не смея двинуться с места, потрясенный и разбитый. И в каждом из них Шерлок навсегда оставляет это отравленное зерно – жажду обладания. Иногда оно дает довольно уродливые всходы, но это забота Майкрофта, о которой Шерлоку знать совершенно не обязательно.  
Майкрофт любит смотреть, как Шерлок курит. Редкое и завораживающее зрелище, почти интимное. В этом весь Шерлок: он затягивается жадно, жмурясь от запретного удовольствия, сминает сигарету тонкими изящными пальцами, запрокидывает голову, выдыхая дым вверх, в серое лондонское небо. Но, дотянув сигарету до фильтра – о, всегда до конца, мальчик терпеть не может недосказанности – брезгливо роняет окурок в грязь.  
Точно так же Шерлок поступает с людьми.  
А Майкрофт всегда любил изящные метафоры.  
Кажется, он не помнит времени, когда Шерлок курил бы неуверенно или неумело. С того, самого первого, раза, когда брат застал его с сигаретой. До того раза, когда сам впервые протянул заботливо распечатанную пачку, вдруг осознав, что скучает по этой безмолвной и жестокой откровенности.  
Вся их жизнь в одной короткой сцене. Майкрофт подносит зажигалку. Майкрофт потакает дурным наклонностям младшего брата. Он контролирует даже это.  
И – да. Ему тоже хотелось бы обладать.  
Но Шерлок не принадлежит никому.  
В его систему координат не заложена такая величина как принадлежность. Именно это позволяет ему двигаться свободно, невзирая на лица. Быть Шерлоком. Отнять это – и рассыплется весь карточный домик.  
Майкрофт носит в кармане пальто пачку сигарет. Это нерационально, учитывая, что сам он давно и безуспешно пытается бросить. Но это единственный его способ вызвать брата на откровенность.  
Пока Шерлок торопливо затягивается, безжалостно сминает сигарету сильными пальцами, пока в этом жесте жажда, нетерпеливое стремление познать сразу и до конца – все в порядке.  
Упоителен только первый глоток, первый вздох, наполненный едким дымом, дальше игра становится привычной. Предсказуемой. Скучной.  
Шерлок докуривает до конца, потому что, вопреки тому хаосу, что он обычно воплощает, некоторые вещи считает необходимым довести до конца.  
Так и с людьми. Упоителен только первый миг.  
Дальше – становится скучно, все скучнее, ровно до тех пор, когда наступает критический момент – и огонек, добравшись до фильтра, начинает обжигать пальцы.  
Шерлок разворачивается и уходит, считая разговор исчерпанным. Он тут же забывает Майкрофта, забывает о сигаретах – хотя минуту назад мог с первой затяжки определить марку.  
Майкрофт остается стоять на крыльце. Его сигарета ровно тлеет в равнодушных пальцах.  
Она может тлеть еще долго.


End file.
